C'est MON Bain !
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Déjà que supporter la tendresse démesuré de Shori était franchement agaçant, si en plus il devait le supporter dans SON bain... il était pas près de se laver...


**C'est MON Bain !**

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, un peu d'humour, inceste ( ! )

**Couple:** * fait ses prières * J'annonce la couleur... Shibuyacest !

**Disclamair: **Yuuri n'est pas à moi... sinon, il serait déjà passé à la casserole...

**Raiting: **Ça tendrai vers le K+... OMG, ma première fic sans lemon xD

**Note: **J'entends déjà les hurlements de fans en furie :" Quewa ?! Elle a cassé le tandem Wolfram/Yuuri ?! Un officiel en plus ! A mort ! "

Mais-euh ! Le Shibuyacest à du mérite ! Et ne me dites pas que la tendresse exacerbé - et plus que louche - de Shori envers son Yuu-chan ne vous donne pas d'idée =q

Et puis, le Shibuyacest, c'est mignon. Le Shibuyacest c'est le bien. Le Shibuyacest, y en a pas en français... alors faut renflouer les caisses ='D (et je me dévoue avec plaisir !)

Béta-lecturé par mes propres soins ( toujours pas de nouvelle de ma béta ), Si il reste des fautes, prévenez moi =D

* * *

- Shori... dis moi...

- Oui, Yuu-chan ?

" Yuu-chan ", le regard sombre, une veine battant furieusement contre sa tempe, fixa son grand-frère avec colère.

- Pourquoi es-tu _là_ ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je venais à Shinmakoku !

Yuuri soupira et se massa les tempes.

- Non, je veux dire... pourquoi es-tu _ici_ ?

- Yuu-chan, si tu veux te faire comprendre tu dois parler plus clairement !

Le petit brun perdit rapidement patience. Se levant brusquement, il se dirigea vers son frère et le secoua violemment par les épaules.

- Mais tu le fait exprès ma parole ! Pourquoi es-tu _là_, dans **mon** bain ?!

Le Maoh de la Terre repoussa les mains de son mignon petit-frère - mais si impulsif ! - et le regarda, un air étonné sur son visage.

- Yuu-chan ! On a toujours pris nos bains ensemble !

Yuuri eut une exclamation indignée.

- J'avais quatre ans, Shori !

- Et tu étais beaucoup plus calme et mignon ! Et appelle moi Oni-chan !

Le plus jeune retourna s'installer dans l'immense baignoire en pierre avec un cri de rage. Pouvait-il noyer l'énergumène derrière lui ?

- Je me rappelle combien tu étais adorable avec ta petite robe blanche ! Et tes deux petites couettes !

Yuuri prit une éponge qui trainait par là pour la lancer à la tête de son idiot de frère - qui avait un air tout à fait benêt à l'instant, gagatisant au souvenir d'un Yuuri de quatre ans en jupette -

Shori poussa un petit cri très peu masculin en recevant le projectile sur le nez.

- Yuuri ! Tu n'es plus un enfant pour faire ce genre de chose !

- Justement ! Je peux me laver seul !

- Et ton dos ? Comment vas-tu te laver le dos ?

- Dehors !

Le Maoh claqua ses mains sur l'eau de rage.

Son frère le regarda avec surprise.

- ... En fait, tu es pudique !

Yuuri était près à s'arracher les cheveux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait tout donné pour que Wolfram soit là. Frère ou pas, il n'aurait pas permis que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le vois nu.

- C'est bon, Yuu-chan ! On a le même service trois pièces !

Shori se leva et se tourna face à son petit-frère, exposant sa complète nudité aux yeux innocents de son Yuuri.

Yuuri qui jeta un regard blasé à son homologue, empêchant ses yeux de descendre plus bas que nécessaire.

- ... Exhibitionniste.

Le grand brun haussa les épaules.

- Juste avec toi, Yuu-chan.

- Je dois le prendre comment ?

La voix du Maoh se voulu moqueuse... malgré les joues plus que rouges du jeune roi.

Shori se rinça, entra dans la baignoire...

... et alla directement se coller à son Yuu-chan.

- Raaaah, Shori ! Y a pas assez de place ?!

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Appelle moi Oni-chan !

- Mais bien sûr !

Yuuri s'enfuit à l'autre bout du bain.

Son frère fronça les sourcils de mécontentement avant de se rapprocher.

- Arrêtes de me suivre !

- Je ne vais pas te manger, Yuu-chan.

- J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'espace vital !

- On est frère, on partage tout, y compris l'espace vital !

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà partagé quoi que ce soit avec toi !

- On partageait notre gouter !

- J'étais en _maternel _!

Yuuri se leva pour courir autour de la baignoire, bientôt imité par Shori.

- Mais laisses moi tranquille !

- Tu refuserais un câlin à ton Oni-chan ?!

- Oui !

- Tu es horrible Yuu-chan !

- Et toi tu es collant !

- Je te tiens !

Le plus grand des deux réussi un plaquage en règle sur son petit-frère, le propulsant à l'eau avec violence.

Avant que Yuuri n'ait eu le temps de dire " Maoh ", il se retrouva confortablement installé.

Sur les genoux de son frère, lui même assis dans l'eau.

Alors que Shori lui faisait un grand sourire victorieux, Yuuri soupira lourdement.

Il en profita aussi pour se caler contre le torse large de son frère.

Quitte à rester collé à l'idiot derrière lui, autant se mettre à l'aise.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Surpris, il baissa les yeux.

- Ba... tiens ? T'as pris du muscle, Shori ?

- C'est Oni-chan. Et oui ! Moi, je m'entretiens.

- Ooooh ? T'as trouvé la force de laisser tes jeux vidéos pervers ?

Yuuri sentit deux doigts glisser furtivement sur ses flancs, le faisant tressaillir.

- Tu n'est vraiment pas mignon Yuu-chan... je vais devoir te punir.

Le brun blêmit et décida qu'un replis stratégique serait judicieux.

...

Trop tard.

Il éclata de rire alors que deux mains se déplaçaient sur ses côtes, le chatouillant sans remords.

Il se tortilla frénétiquement, riant aux éclats tout en tentant de respirer convenablement, et de parler sans bafouiller.

Shori sourit machiavéliquement.

- Alors ? Te repends-tu, Yuu-chan ?

Yuuri, dans l'incapacité de prononcer une seule parole, hocha de la tête aussi vite qu'il le put.

- Bien !

Son frère arrêta donc là sa torture, et le hissa sur le bord de la baignoire pour lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration sans se noyer, si possible.

Les joues roses, le ventre crispé, et des larmes de joie au coin des yeux, le jeune roi se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol froid.

Et donna ainsi une vue imprenable sur son intimité à son frère, qui roula des yeux.

Pas si pudique que ça le petit-frère, finalement.

Shori se glissa entre les jambes écartées du petit brun et posa ses lèvres sur son ventre.

Pour y souffler un bon coup, comme on le fait aux jeunes enfants.

Yuuri gloussa en levant inconsciemment son bassin.

- T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets, Shori.

- C'est Oni-chan !

Et en représailles, il se fit mordiller le ventre, avant de se le faire suçoter, puis lécher.

Le Maoh glapit avant de repousser la tête brune de son ventre.

Il fixa la petite marque en-dessous de son nombril et leva des yeux effarés vers son frangin.

- ... Mais t'es un grand malade !

- Tu l'as mérité, Yuu-chan.

Yuuri se renfrogna devant l'air mutin de Shori.

- Tu m'as fait un putain de suçon ! Cannibale ! Et dire que tu disais que tu n'allais pas me manger !

- Langage, Yuu-chan !

Il se reçut une pichenette sur le front.

- Ey !

En compensation, Shori lui déposa un baiser sur le nez avec un petit air moqueur.

- Pauvre Yuu-chan. Tu t'es fait agresser par le vilain Sho-chan ?

- Plutôt molesté !

Le Maoh de la Terre rougit légèrement.

- N'exagère pas.

- Je ne dit que la vérité.

Yuuri grogna puis se rallongea.

Bientôt, une tête brune apparut dans son champ de vision alors qu'il sentait un corps chaud recouvrir le sien.

Une voix réprobatrice lui parvint. Et un instant, il eut l'impression que sa mère était là.

- Tu vas attraper froid, Yuu-chan.

- Pitié ! On dirait maman !

- Et elle n'aurait pas tord !

- ... et donc, pour préserver ma santé, tu joues les couvertures humaines ?

Shori ricana et enterra sa tête dans le cou de son petit frère.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends mon rôle de couverture très au sérieux.

Yuuri lui tapota doucement la tête avec un air compatissant.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shori. Je payerais tes frais d'hôpitaux psychiatriques.

Cette fois, c'est sa nuque qui se fit attaquer à coup de dents et de léchouilles.

Il sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri.

- Argh, mais bordel, Shori ! Arrête ça ! Ça fait déjà deux fois !

Son frère s'appuya sur ses coudes et fixa son Yuu-chan en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu as bon goût, Yuu-chan.

Et Yuuri se prit soudain d'admiration pour le plafond alors que ses joues faisaient concurrence aux tomates.

- A... à quoi tu joues...

Le jeune roi maudit sa voix - qui tremblait sans aucune raison - et son cœur - qui semblait vouloir lui défoncer la cage thoracique -

Une main dans ses cheveux le poussa à ramener son regard sur son frère - idiot de frère qui le faisait se sentir bizarre. Il lui a surement filé une maladie ! -

- Je ne joue pas, Yuu-chan. Jamais lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

Et Yuuri ne fut jamais plus choqué que lorsque les lèvres de Shori rencontrèrent les siennes.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait en position assise, une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur le torse du grand brun pour le repousser.

Il le fixa longuement, puis parla d'un ton plus sérieux - quoi que tremblant - qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Shori... tu ne crois pas que ta tendresse et ton amour démesuré - et _fraternel_ !!! - vont un peu trop loin ?

Shori haussa les épaules et, doucement, comme pour apprivoiser un animal un peu trop sauvage, cala son petit frère - une fois n'est pas coutume - sur ses genoux. Il le berça tendrement entre ses bras.

Yuuri se laissa faire.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas était dans les bras de Shori, et il du s'avouer que ça lui avait manqué.

... mais il ne voulut pas faire attention à la plénitude qui l'envahissait alors qu'il sentait le torse chaud de son frère contre sa joue...

- Je t'aime, Yuu-chan.

- ... je suis hétéro, Shori.

- Moi aussi.

- Et tu es mon frère. C'est sale. Et... incestueux.

- Je sais. Je t'aime quand même.

Une pluie de doux baisers s'abattit sur la nuque du plus jeune.

Aussi léger qu'une brise d'été...

Et Yuuri n'eut pas le cœur - ni l'envie - de le repousser.

Et alors qu'une paire de lèvres frôlait les siennes, il se fit la réflexion que ces gestes ne devraient même pas l'étonner.

Après tout, l'amour - pas si fraternel que ça - de Shori à son égard avait toujours était plus excessif que la normal...

Soudainement, le Maoh s'éloigna. Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?!

- Alors ? J'embrasse bien ?

Le jeune roi hésita entre blêmir et rougir.

- Yuu-chan, respire !

- Je... je... mais... Idiot !

Yuuri se leva rapidement, frissonnant à cause du froid - et pas à cause du regard pénétrant du grand frère ! Pas du tooooout ! - et alla se sécher rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements.

Mais bientôt, une paire de mains se posa sur les siennes, qui tremblaient furieusement.

- Ey, calme, Yuu-chan !

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tu m'as... que tu m'as...

Pour la troisième fois - jamais deux sans trois - les lèvres de Shori vinrent rencontrer les siennes.

Ce ne fut, cette dois, qu'un furtif effleurement, mais cela suffit pour que Yuuri sente ses joues le brûler, ses jambes devenir aussi molles que du coton, et son cœur faire un looping.

Il se fit attirer contre le torse de son frère, une main dans son dos, une autre, apaisante, dans ses cheveux.

- C'est bon, tu es plus calme ?

- Ne te moques pas !

Un rire doux retentit dans la pièce.

- Je t'aime Yuuri.

Le Maoh ne répondit pas.

A la place, il rendit son étreinte à son frère, le visage en feu, la tête pleine de questions, gêné au possible...

Mais étrangement bien, une chaleur rassurante dans la poitrine.

Il était bien, là...

Même s'il ne comprenait pas... il ne voulait pas bouger.

Frottant doucement sa tête contre la large poitrine face à lui, il murmura tout de même.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te veux plus dans mon bain.

**Owari.**

**Moi:** Awwwww, si c'est pas mignon ! * se baisse pour éviter une boule de feu *

**Wolfram, furieux:** Horreur ! Sacrilège ! Blasphème ! Retourne sur les autres fandoms, auteur à la noix !

**Yuuri, mitigé entre le dégout et l'étonnement: **... avec Shori ?

**Shori remonte ses lunettes: **Bien sûr ! Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Déjà, tout petit, on s'embrassait sous le regard attendri de maman ! Et c'est Oni-chan !

**Yuuri:** Et, j'ai l'impression de me répéter, j'avais quatre ans !

**Conrad, the smile-boy:** J'aurais préféré que sa Majesté se tourne vers moi pour ce genre de choses.

**Wolfram: **Conrad... toi aussi ?! Yuuri est à MOI ! C'est MON fiancé ! A MOI !

**Moi, la chaise faisant barage entre Wolfram et ma personne:** Mais laissez moi écrire ce que je veux !

Premier essai sur KKM ! Hip Hip Hip Hourra !

Un Os écrit d'une traite ( une bonne heure pour l'écrire quand même ! ). Je commence ici par du Shibuyacest ( et dire qu'avant je ne pouvais pas voir l'inceste en peinture xD ) parce qu'il n'y en a aucune en français - à ma connaissance - et que je veux Ab-so-lu-ment faire des adeptes ='D

J'ai découvert ce couple sur quelques sites anglais. C'est un couple très populaire chez eux =D !

Du coup, je m'en suis éprise, moi aussi... désolé Wolfi !

J'ai fait de mon histoire un Os car avec toutes mes fics en cours ( en comptant aussi celles qui ne sont pas publiées ) je pense que je ne pourrais jamais tout finir si je m'engage dans de longs projets ! Alors je ponds quelques histoires qui me passent par la tête ^^

La fin ne donne pas exactement ce que j'aurais voulu... mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que je développe beaucoup plus, et je ne m'en sentais pas la force... sinon, ça aurait vite dérapé sur une fic à chapitres xD

En espérant vous rendre dingue de ce couple !


End file.
